Learned Powers
by CSIBeauty
Summary: The crime lab investigate another strange murder, while they leard to control their powers. They start to get used to their strange life when someone in the lab learns how their powers came to be. Second story in a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Learned Powers Chapter 1**

It was a pretty quiet day at the Miami Dade crime lab. They had recently found the killer of a fifteen year old girl and they were taking a break, from the stressful days they had been having lately. After the lab was nearly destroyed by the large man throwing electricity, they had been making a few repairs. Everything soon got back to normal. Well almost.

"Hey Ryan, can you pass me the suger?" Calleigh asked standing by the coffee maker in the break room.

"Sure!" he said not getting up. He waved his hand by the suger and it went floating to Calleigh.

"Thanks!" she said.

Eric walked in looking at his watch.

"In a hurry?" Ryan asked.

"As a matter of fact I am." said Eric. "Ive got court today and Im late." Eric stopped time, grabbing him a cup of coffee and leaving the other two frozen. He started time back up after he left the room.

"I wish he'd stop doing that." said Ryan.

"Yeah, but I bet it's nice, never having to worry about being late again." said Calleigh. The coffee maker suddenly lifted into the air and poured some coffee into a invisable cup.

"Hey Valera." said Ryan.

"Hey." she said turning visable again.

"You know you don't have to sneak in here like that." said Calleigh.

"I know, but its kind of fun." she said leaving with her coffee, and turning invisable again.

Horatio walked into the break room.

"There was a new body found on the beach by the peir." said Horatio.

"Were on our way." said Ryan.

They followed Horatio out of the office and headed to their crime scene, where Alexx seemed to already be examining the body.

"What do we have Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"Something that I don't think either of us have ever seen." said Alexx.

"What do you mean Alexx?" Horation asked. She moved out of the way to show him the body. It seemed to have all of it's skin peeled off.

"Im not sure I can tell you the excact cause of death right now, but I don't know many people who would survive having all of their skin peeled from their body." she said.

"There no blood around the body." said Ryan.

"That means she was dumped, or . ." Calleigh began.

"Or we are not dealing with our everyday killer." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: First chapter! Hope you like it. I will post the next chapter when I can. I want lots of reveiws people. Thanks Much._


	2. Chapter 2

**Learned Powers Chapter 2**

Horatio, Ryan, and Calleigh looked around their crime scene for anything that may lead them to the potential killer.

"Is there any ID." Horatio asked.

"There was nothing on the body, and I don't see anything around here." said Calleigh.

"It's going to be impossible for anyone to ID or vic, so lets hope someting turns up." said Horatio.

"Im going to check out these footprints. I know which ones are ours. It would be hard for our killer to get away without any footprints." said Calleigh.

"Unless he can fly." said Ryan.

"I wouldn't rule that out." said Horatio.

"Ill gather the footprints and see where they lead us." said Calleigh.

"Alright." said Horatio.

Horatio headed back to the lab, where he headed to the autopsy room to see if Alexx had anything new on their mystery victim.

"Alexx, have we got anything." said Horato.

"Time of death about five this morning, and our vic is female. Other than that I sent a swab of dna to Valera." said Alexx.

"Alright!" said Horatio. "I think we need to find our killer fast before he skins anyone else."

Horatio left the autopsy room and headed straight to dna to see if Valera had found anything yet. When he arrived she was just processing the sample. He waited for the results as she put the dna into the system. It wasn't long until a name came up.

"It looks like our girl has been arrested for insurance fraud and identity theft. Name Flora Winters." said Valera.

"So maybe our victim stole the wrong person's identity." said Horatio. "Thank you Valera."

Calleigh was walking down the hall as he exited the room.

"Horatio!" she said when she saw him. "It seems like our footprints are leading us nowhere. Nothing that is going to help us."

"I have something that might. Or victims address." said Horatio.

"Good maybe thats where our killer skinned her." said Calleigh.

"Lets hope so. Go there, and take Ryan with you." said Horatio.

Ryan and Calleigh headed to the girls appartment and when they got their the front door was open. They took out their guns and headed slowly to the open door peering into the house. Nobody could be seen so they slowly entered the house pointing their guns around every corner. When they were sure no one was their they put their guns away and examined the house. It seemed as if nobody had lived their for a while, everything was full of dust and nothing was out of place.

"If this is where our vic lived than why does it look like this place has been abandoned?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense." said Calleigh looking around the room for anything that sould help them understand the situation.

"From the looks of this place, I don't think our vic was killed here." said Ryan.

"No, their would be a lot of blood, and probably signs of a struggle." said Calleigh looking at the doors around the room. "This seems odd though." Ryan looked at the doors surrounding the living room.

"Yeah, something about these doors seems out of place." said Ryan going up to one and opening it. Calleigh and Ryan looked inside to see a unmade bed, and a dresser with some of the drawers still open.

"So our vic may have been in the middle of getting dressed when she was attacked." said Calleigh.

"It looks like it, but no blood." said Ryan.

"It is strange, but we've delt with stranger." said Calleigh.

"Good point." said Ryan looking around the dresser. He noticed something in the corner of the room and walked over to pick it up. He held it up so that Calleigh could see it.

"Is that skin?" asked Calleigh.

"Thats what it looks like." Ryan replied.

_Authors Note: Well thats the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please reveiw and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

**Learned Powers Chapter 3**

"We should get this skin to Valera to confirm that its our vic's." said Ryan putting the skin into a evidence envelope.

"Alright!" said Calleigh. "I guess thats all that we are going to get from here then." said Calleigh.

"I guess we can head back to the lab then." said Ryan.

When they arrived Horatio was just leaveing.

"We have another victim." said Horatio when he saw the two of them.

"Another victim with no skin?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes! Im heading over their right now." said Horatio. "Did you find anything at our first victims home?"

"We found a peice of skin, probably our vics." said Ryan.

"Alright run that to dna, and meet me at the new crime scene." he said leaving them the address and racing out the door.

Horatio arrived at the new crime scene, a back ally outside of a night club. Alexx had just got done examining the body and was taking it away.

"Well Alexx?" he asked.

"Same as our last vic, except male." she said leaving.

"Frank?" Horatio asked when he saw him.

"Club owner found him when he was taking out the garbage. His name is Viktor Velch." said Frank "It turns out our vic has a pretty long rap sheet."

"Really?" Horatio asked.

"He was put away for attempt in murder and he got out two weeks ago." said Frank.

"There is something our two victims have in common." said Horatio.

"You think the killer is trying to do people a favor by getting criminals off the street." said Frank.

"Maybe!" said Horatio.

"It wouldn't explain the peeling off their skin." said Frank.

"Im still working on that." said Horatio.

Calleigh and Ryan just arrived at the crime scene, and walked back behind the ally to meet Horatio and Frank.

"It looks like our vic's both have rap sheets." said Horatio.

"Possibly our motive." said Ryan.

"Yes, process the scene and let me know if you get anything." said Horaito.

"Alright!" Calleigh replied getting out her crime light.

Horatio headed back to the lab with Frank and headed to see if Valera got a dna match on the skin found at Flora Winters home. She looked up when he walked in.

"What do you have on the skin?" Horatio asked.

"Its not our female victim." she said.

"Really? Maybe its the killers." said Horatio.

"Not according to this." she said pointing to the computer. "The skin belongs to a Veronica Hill, she was in jail for burglery and two monthes after she was released, she was found dead outside her home, and guess how they found her."

"Skinned?" Horatio asked.

"Yes. They never found her killer." said Valera.

"Then we are going to need to." said Horatio leaving the room.

"Horatio!" said Aaron appearing almost out of nowhere.

"What is it?" Horatio asked.

"It think I know how we got these powers!" he said, Horatio just looked at him.

_Authors Note: I know what a way to end the chapter. The next one is coming soon, and it will be longer.. Please Reveiw._


	4. Chapter 4

**Learned Powers Chapter 4**

One of the people who reveiwed Unknown Powers gave me a good idea about Alexx, so im going to use it in this chapter. Thanks for the idea bethsmom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Horatio asked not beleiving what he was hearing.

"How we got these powers, I think I know how we got them." Aaron repeated.

"Alright." said Horatio listening.

"I asked everyone about what they did that day to try to find anything similer between them that might have been the cause, and I found only one similarity between all of us." Aaron explained.

"And what was that?" Horatio asked.

"Coffee! We all had coffee in the break room that day. So I tested the coffee from today to see if their was anything in it that shouldn't be there. I found a chemical known as Cephillojoxin Vera number 6 (I made this up by the way). It was used in experiments as a possible use for cancer treatment, but It caused weird side effects that didn't go away after discontenued use." Aaron explained.

"What happened to the drug?" Horatio asked.

"The company said they disposed of it," said Aaron. "but I would imagine someone didn't do the job."

"I would agree with you." said Horatio.

"Did anyone, other than those of us who already have powers, drink the coffee this morning?" Horatio asked.

"I don't know, but I can ask everyone." said Aaron.

"Do that." said Horatio leaving the room.

Horatio walked down the hallway, and entered the autopsy room where Alexx was processing the male vic.

"Do you have anything else?" Horatio asked.

"The killers name is Akem Alesky." said Alexx out of nowhere.

"What?" said Horatio confused. "How do you know the killer name?"

"This is going to sound crazy." said Alexx.

"Ok." said Horatio.

"He told me." she said pointing to the man on her table.

"Viktor told you who killed him?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy." said Alexx.

"Did you drink coffee in the break room this morning?" Horatio asked out of nowhere.

"What? Yes, I didn't have time to make any at home. What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"It would explain how a dead man talked to you." said Horatio.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Ill explain later." said Horatio. "What was the killers name again?"

"Akem Alesky." she said.

"Thank you!" he replied leaving her there still confused about what was going on.

Horatio headed back into the lab when he noticed Dan walking down the hall.

"Mr. Cooper!" Horatio called. He turned around to face Horatio. "I need you to look up the name Akem Alesky for me."

"Umm, Ok." he said heading back to the computers. He sat down at one and immediatly started typing. He found a link and clicked on it. "Akem Alesky was a Russian diplomat who moved to America after the death of his wife. He live in a condo by the beach here in Miami."

"Im going to need the address." said Horatio.

"4215 Eagle Drive." said Dan.

"Thank you!" said Horatio leaveing the room and heading to the front of the lab. When he got their Ryan and Calleigh were waiting.

"Did you get anything from our crime scene?" Horatio asked them.

"Not really a few beer cans and a broken perfume bottle." said Ryan.

"We processed them and ran the epithelials, but no hits, and we have nothing to compare it to." said Calleigh.

"I have a lead." said Horatio.

"Really how?" asked Calleigh.

"Alexx." said Horatio.

"What?" Ryan asked confused.

"Ill tell you later, right now we need to get to this man's address." said Horatio showing them the name and address. "I beleive he is our killer."

"Alright!" said Calleigh as the three of them left the lab and headed to Akem Alesky's house. They got out the hummer at the same time that Akem was leaving the house.

"Mr. Alesky?" Horatio asked.

"Yes may I help you officer?" said the man.

"We are investigating the murders of Flora Winters and Viktor Velch." said Horatio.

"Im not sure what you need me for. Ive never heard of these people." said Akem.

"We have a witness who says he saw you kill Viktor." said Horaito.

"Well, Im afraid your witness would be lying officer." said Akem. "People always like to point fingers at the outsiders."

"Our witness isn't worried about your ethnicity, Mr. Alesky." said Ryan.

"Im sorry, officers but if you have nothing more to do than acuse me of killing people I don't know, then Ive got to be going. Ive got an appointment." he said getting in his car, and driving off.

"Are you sure this is the guy, Horatio?" Ryan asked.

"Our victim says it is." said Horatio.

_Authors Note:_ _That is the end of this chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story, please reveiw and tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

**Learned Powers Chapter 5**

"Our victim told us who his killer is?" Ryan asked slightly confused.

"That is what Alexx said." Horatio replied.

"Alexx can talk to dead people?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes." said Horatio.

"I guess there are weirder things." said Ryan. "So what do we do now?"

"I would imagine we couldn't get a search warrent based on what our dead victim said." Horatio said walking back to the hummer. "We will need to keep an eye on him."

"Alright." said Calleigh. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"In the meantime we need to find out what happened to our victims skin." said Horatio. "If this man is skinning people he has to have a reason for keeping the skin."

"Maybe its a prize for each kill." said Calleigh.

"Or theres more to this guy than what we see." said Ryan.

"Either way we have to catch this man, before he adds anymore skin to his collection." said Horatio.

They all headed back to the lab, where Frank was waiting in the front for them to arrive.

"What is it Frank?" Horatio asked. "Do we have another victim?"

"No," said Frank. "but even with everything thats been going on this is hard to beleive."

"Alright, what is it?" Horatio asked.

"It seems that Flora Winters was found robbing a bank an hour ago." said Frank.

"What?" Horatio asked unsure if he heard Frank right.

"Our first victim robbed a bank?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, she was caught and they are bringing her to us as we speak." said Frank.

"Dna confirms that our dead body is Flora Winters which means we may have found our what happened to her skin." said Horatio.

"Her skin is being used as a disguse." said Calleigh.

"There is so much wrong with that." Ryan said.

"I agree with you there." said Frank.

"Lets see what our supposed Ms. Winters has to say for herself." said Horatio.

They all walked into the interigation room, where it Ms. Winters seemed to be waiting. She looked up when they came in.

"You caught me, I don't understand why you need to interigate me." she said hatefully.

"Well you see. We have a dna match confirming that a skinned body in our autopsy room is Flora Winters. So I want to know who you are, and where you got her skin." said Horatio calmly. The women just sat their staring at him.

"And what if I don't. Its not like you can print me." she said.

"I guess not. Is that what Mr. Alesky told you when he gave you the skin." said Horatio.

"If you knew where I got it, then why did you ask." she said. Horatio smiled.

"Because I needed good reason to obtain an arrest warrent, and you just gave it to me." said Horatio. "But you never told me your real name."

"Violet Liner." she said realizing that she payed right into their hands.

"Thank you, Ms. Liner." Horatio said leaving the room.

"Alright, Frank go get our search warrent and meet me at Mr. Alesky's house." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: This seemed like a good place to leave off. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. I will post the next chapter as soon as it is finished. Thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

**Learned Powers Chapter 6**

Horatio, Ryan, and Calleigh waited at the front of the house as Frank met them with the search warrent. They walked to the door slowly and they noticed that the door was already open. The peeked inside with their guns drawn and noticed a man lying on the floor covered in blood. They opened the door the rest of the way and looked at the scene. The man had no skin, but instead of the others his skin was laying right next to him.

"I guess he isn't our killer after all." said Horatio walking into the home.

"Then why was it that he was selling our victims skin?" said Ryan.

"He was probably working for the killer, and when he noticed that we were on his tail, he decided to get rid of his business parter." said Calleigh.

"Thats what it looks like." said Horatio.

"He didn't keep his skin, because he did not intend to use his skin." said Calleigh.

"He is only after criminals, so unless you count selling skins for a killer, this man was not a crimianl." said Ryan.

"Thats right, so his skin was no good to our killer." said Horatio.

"Which means we still have no suspects." said Calleigh.

"No, but we have a new crime scene that may lead us to a suspect." said Horatio. "This is more personal, so its possible that a mistake could have been made."

"We'll check it out." said Calleigh.

"Alright!" said Horatio looking at the ceiling.

"What is it, H?" Ryan asked.

"Back up!" said Horatio. Ryan and Calleigh backed away slowly.

"Horatio what is it?" Calleigh asked worried. There was the sound of a blast and the ceiling fell on Horatio.

"Horatio!" Calleigh and Ryan yelled together. They both ran to him looking through the reckage. Their was what looked like a large metal safe in the middle of the rubble. Frank hurried to it. He lifted it up and threw it accross the room. Horatio got up slowly.

"Are you alright, Horatio?" Frank asked.

"Im fine!" he said dusting off his clothes. "It was a trap."

"What do we do now?" Frank asked.

"We process the crime scene. If our killer made this trap, then it is more likely he left something behind." said Horatio. "Be carefull. There could me more traps around the house."

"Alright!" said Calleigh.

"Horatio, this guy is more dangerous than we thought." said Frank.

"Which is why we need to get him behind bars as soon as possible." said Horatio. There was a sound like arrows being shot and a scream.

"Calleigh?" Horatio asked.

"Im fine! I blocked them." she said from upstairs.

"We are really going to need to be carfull if he put traps through the whole house." said Frank looking around the living room.

"Yes, but hopfully while setting the traps he left something behind for us to find." said Horatio putting on his sunglassess and walking out the door.

_Authors Note: Alright, that is the end of this chapter. Please reveiw and tell me your thoughts. The next chapter will be up as soon as it is finished. Thanks Much!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Learned Powers Chapter 7**

Horatio went back to the lab where Eric had just returned from his court date.

"Hey, H?" he said walking up to him. "I hear we have a strange case."

"We do! Our killer skins our victims and sells the skin as disguises." said Horatio.

"Creepy!" said Eric.

"Yes, Ryan and Calleigh are collecting evidence from one of our victims houses. Help sort through all of the evidence when they get back." said Horatio.

"Will do!" he said walking away. Horatio looked down the hall where Aaron was in the break room examining the outside of all of the cups and silverware. Horaito walked into the

room.

"What are you doing?" Horatio asked.

"Im looking for what could have been used to dose the coffee with Cephillojoxin Vera number 6. There had to be someone who could easily get into the break room without

anyone questioning them." said Aaron.

"I agree. Why don't you go to the AV lab and asked Mr. Cooper to look up previous employment on all of our employees not including those of us who consumed the drug." said

Horatio. "It may be easier than testing every cup in the office."

"Alright!" said Aaron.

Horatio stood in the middle of the hall, as everybody walked by. Frank walked up behind Horatio.

"What is it, Frank?" asked Horatio without turning around.

"We found another skinned body by the beach, about a mile away from Mr. Aleskeys body." said Frank.

"Alright!" said Horatio. "Ill take Eric and meet you there." Frank left and Horatio stood there for a minute before going to find Eric. He reached the lab that he was working in,

when he got a strange feeling. He walked into the room.

"Frank found another skinned victim." he told the three CSI's when he walked in. "Eric I want you to come with me. Calleigh, Ryan you keep working on this evidence." He

walked out with Eric and looked back at the other two as they left the lab. They arrived at the crime scene, and Alexx was already there.

"What have you got Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"Our victim is female, Ashley Matters, she says that there were two people present when she died." said Alexx putting the victim in a body bag.

"What?" said Eric confused.

"Ill tell you later." said Horatio. "So there were two people here, our killer being at least one of them, and maybe our killer found someone else to sell his products."

"This guy is sick Horatio." said Eric.

"That's why we need to get this killer off of the street." said Horatio looking around the beach.

"It looks like we have a beer can here." said Horatio noticing the can only a few feet from where the body was.

"I don't think our killer would be so stupid." said Eric.

"No, but our new salesman might be." said Horatio putting on a pair of gloves and bagging the evidence. "This may not lead to our killer, but we may be able to find his

accomplice." Horatio's phone suddenly rang. He picked it up without speaking.

"There's been an accident?" Horatio repeated the person on the phone.

_Authors Note: I know it has been sooo long since I have posted another chapter to any of my stories, and im sorry. I have been so busy with school that I could not find _

_the time to write. So I finally have a new chapter and hopefully I can write some new ones for other stories too. So here you go. Enjoy and please review. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Learned Powers Chapter 8**

"What kind of accident?" Horatio asked seriously. Eric was starring at him wondering what was going on. "Were on our way, we'll have to deal with whats lost." He hung up the

phone.

"Whats going on, H?" Eric asked worried.

"Someone put a bomb in one of the labs. It was small and it destroyed all of the evidence Ryan and Calleigh were examining." said Horatio.

"What about Ryan and Calleigh?" Eric asked.

"Their fine." said Horatio. Eric let out a sigh of relief "They were in the room, but Calleigh blocked the explosion from hitting them. Their both a little shaken up though." Horatio

looked around the scene quickly.

"Lets get what we have and bring it to the lab." said Horatio " Someone doesn't want us to find this killer."

Eric and Horatio headed back to the lab, where Calleigh and Ryan were sitting there waiting for Horatio. When he saw them he walked up to them with Eric following behind him.

"Are you two alright?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Calleigh." said Ryan.

"What happened?" Horatio asked.

"We were just working in the lab." Calleigh started. " We were looking through the evidence when we started to hear a ticking sound. We tried to get out of the lab but somebody

locked the door. Then the bomb exploded. I put a forcefield up and it blocked the explosion from hitting us."

"Alright, I think that we need to go talk to Dan and Aaron." said Horatio walking down to the AV lab while Ryan, Calleigh, and Eric followed confused. Horatio walked into the lab

where Aaron and Dan were already printing out something for him.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"We did, there are three people in this lab used to work with Cephillojoxin Vera." said Aaron.

"Really?" Horatio asked surprised.

"David Myer, he works the night shift in the AV lab, Deborah Segmus who was a new hire and works in DNA when we are short handed on both day and night shift, and Ronald

Acken who works with the custodial staff." said Aaron.

"Alright, we are going to need to question all of them, what did each of them do with the drug?" Horatio asked.

"David was one of the people who helped make the drug, Deborah helped administer the drug to those who were willing to try it, and Ronald was responsible for getting rid of the

containers once they were done being used." said Aaron reading from the paper.

"I think we may want to talk to Mr, Acken first then." said Horatio.

"Whats going on, Horatio?" Ryan asked confused.

"The reason we got to have these powers was because of a drug that was used for cancer treatment, and it was supposed to be disposed of. I think one of these people are the

reason it got to us." said Horatio leaving the room. "Do any of you know these people?"

"Ive met Deborah." said Eric. "She is the one who helped in DNA when Valera was on vacation."

"Alright we will need to talk to all of them, but I want to speak to Ronald first, he is the one who had the biggest chance of getting the drug in here." said Horatio.

Horatio waited by the entrance to the lab as their three suspects were taken into separate rooms. Once the officers left the rooms Horatio stopped one of them.

"Which one is Ronald Acken?" Horatio asked. The officer said nothing and just pointed to a young man probably in his twenties, who was sitting in the first room. "Thank you!" He

said walking into the first room.

"Mr. Acken, do you know why you are in here?" Horatio asked the man.

"No!" said Ronald simply.

"Before you came to work here, you worked at a drug research facility." said Horatio. "There you disposed of the drugs that were left after patients treatment." Ronald just starred

at him, not getting what he was saying. "Mr. Acken, when you were there, I would imagine that it was your job to get rid of the drugs that were not approved."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"One of the drugs that was discontinued, Cephillojoxin Vera number 6, do you remember it?" Horatio asked.

"I didn't really pay any attention to what the drugs were named, I just disposed of them where they were supposed to go." said Ronald.

"Would you say dumping it into the coffee in this lab was were it was supposed to go?" Horatio asked.

"What?" Ronald asked confused.

"We found that drug in our coffee, but not before most of the staff here had already drank it." said Horatio. Ronald looked at him in surprise, and it didn't seem like it was fake.

"Is everybody alright?" he asked seeming truly concerned.

"You don't know anything about it?" he asked.

"Of course not, I never knew what any of those drugs were and I didn't feel like I needed to know." said Ronald. "Though I feel I should mention this. I saw Deborah coming in

really early this morning when I was cleaning up, and she had a large bag with her. I don't know if that will mean anything to you, but I thought you should know."

"Ill keep that in mind." said Horatio looking over to the next room where Deborah was sitting.

_Authors Note: This is longer than the last chapter. I hope you like it, and please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Learned Powers Chapter 9**

Horatio left Ronald's room where Frank was waiting outside of the door.

"What did he say?" Frank asked.

"He doesn't know anything about it." said Horatio.

"Do you believe that?" asked Frank unconvinced.

"I don't know, but he did say that he saw Deborah here coming in early this morning with a large bag with her." said Horatio.

"Really? You think he is trying to pass the blame to someone else?" Frank asked looking at Deborah.

"Maybe, but if he did see her coming in early this morning we may want to speak to her because she was working the night shift last night, and I don't know anyone who gets up

early to come in after the night shift." said Horatio.

"I know I wouldn't!" said Frank. They both walked in the room. Frank stood in the corner and Horatio sat in the chair in front of Deborah.

"What is this about?" Deborah asked.

"It's about a drug that was purposely administered to many of the employee's here." said Horatio.

"What?" Deborah asked somewhat confused.

"Its a drug that you used to work with." said Horatio.

"Ive worked with a lot of drugs." said Deborah.

"Yes but this is the only one that was stopped for clinical use because of some strange side effects it had on the patients." said Horatio.

"Oh, CepheloJoxin?" she asked.

"So you know what drug I'm talking about? Horatio asked.

"Yeah, It's hard to forget that drug, I had a patient who hated me and she came back a week later after her first dose and attempted to stab me with this huge icicle, something you

wouldn't find in Florida." Deborah explained.

"I guess not!" said Horatio.

"Wait did you say people here were dosed with it." said Deborah.

"You tell me." said Horatio.

"I don't have anything to do with that." said Deborah defensively.

"Ronald over there tells us that you came in early this morning carrying a large bag." said Horatio. She said nothing.

"Would you care to explain that?" Frank asked.

"I left something here." she said.

"Thats your excuse, you worked the night shift last night, theres no way you would come in that early to get something you left." said Frank. Deborah did not say anything.

"Do you happen to be the one who placed a bomb in our lab?" Horatio asked. She looked up surprised by his question.

"The guy said he would kill me if I didn't do what he said." said Deborah breaking down.

"What guy?" Horatio asked.

"He was wearing a mask, he told me to put the bomb in the lab, he gave me a map and told me where." said Deborah.

"Your lucky nobody got hurt." said Frank.

"Nobody was hurt in the explosion?" Deborah asked. "I don't think that was his plan."

"What do you mean?" Horatio asked.

""I overheard him say something about trying to kill some people in his way." said Deborah.

"It turns out whoever gave us that drug may have saved Ryan and Calleigh's life." said Horatio to Frank.

"Do you think that was his intention?" Frank asked. "Do you think he knew we were going to get into this kind of trouble and he was trying to give us a way to fight back?"

"I don't know Frank!" said Horatio. "But theirs only one suspect left, maybe we should ask him."

_Authors Note: When I checked my mail, I saw that I had like 25 reviews all for Unknown Powers and Learned Powers. So here is the next chapter for those fans who have been waiting for this. Anyway I want to mention to those who have just started reading that there is another story after this one is complete, Power Struggle. So know that there will be much more in store for our favorite CSI's. So please review and the next chapter is in progress._


	10. Chapter 10

**Learned Powers Chapter 10**

"You think this is our guy?" Frank asked.

"I hope so! If he's not then were out of suspects." said Horatio. The two of them walked into the final room, where their last suspect David Myer was waiting for them.

"Mr. Myer? Do you know why your here?" Horatio asked.

"I don't know!" said David.

"I think you know." said Horatio. "You put doses of CepheloJoxin in the offices coffee, but what I really want to know is why." David sat there in silence. He seemed somewhat nervous, which Horatio knew was because he realize that he had been caught. He remained quiet.

"Did you know these things were going to be happening to us?" Horatio asked. David was taken aback by the question.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you know these things were going to happen to us?" Horatio repeated the question. "because they way I see it. Either you didn't know what the drug did and you were trying to kill us, or you knew what the drug would do and you were trying to save us."

"Um," said David unable to find the words to speak.

"Look! When we look back on when we started getting these powers, we realized if we didn't have them, we wouldn't be standing here talking to you now." said Frank.

"I heard this guy talking on the street, about getting rid of the CSI's. He said that you seemed to be causing him and some friends problems and he was planning something and he didn't want you to get in his way. Then, I know it sounds weird, but he flew off." said David. "I knew what the drug could do, and If that guy could do that, who knew what his friends could do. Any average person would not be able to go up against him."

"So you were helping us, not hurting us?" said Horatio.

"Yeah! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, but It sounds crazy. I didn't think you would believe me." said David.

"I'm not sure if we would have or not, but the important thing is that we do now, and we have to find this man and stop whatever it is he is planning." said Horatio.

"Where do we start?" Frank asked.

"We start by finding out who is skinning our victims and then we go from there." said Horatio leaving the room.

_Authors Note: This chapter is shorter than usual, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon._


	11. Chapter 11

**Learned Powers Chapter 11**

Horatio headed to the front of the lab, where a young women was sitting waiting for him.

"May I help you?" Horatio asked walking up to the women.

"I hope so." she said. "My son is missing."

"I can help you file a missing persons." said Horatio.

"I don't think that will help any, he was kidnapped." she said.

"Do you know who kidnapped him?" Horatio asked the women.

"My brother, Adam!" she said. "I know that he is family, but I don't agree with what he is doing."

"What do you mean?" Horatio asked.

"He has been acting really, I guess shady would be the right word. He has been coming into a lot of money lately and he doesn't have a job. My son, Tyler, he can unlock anything, locks on doors, even things on the computer. I'm afraid that Adam may be using Tyler to help him." she explained.

"If you could wright down your brothers address, Ill see what I can find out." said Horatio.

"Thank you!" said the women and Horatio handed her a piece of paper.

"Horatio!" came Eric's voice behind them.

"What is it, Eric?" Horatio asked.

"We have another victim." he said.

"Alright!" said Horatio.

"They both drove to the new crime scene, where Frank was waiting for them. Alexx was already done examining the body, and was carrying it out on a stretcher.

"Young women, probably in her twenties, skinned like the rest of them." she said to Horatio.

"Alright, thank you Alexx." he said.

"So we have a new skinned victim. It looks like whoever is doing this doesn't intend to stop." said Frank. "There was another girl in the house, she was hiding in the closet. She's about twelve years old, her name is Abby. I think she is the victims sister, but she won't talk to anybody."

"Ok, Frank!" said Horatio. He walked over to the little girl sitting on the end of the driveway just staring off. "Abby, my name is Horatio Caine, is it ok if I ask you a question?" She just looked up at him.

"Do you know how someone could get in the house?" he asked. "Were the doors, unlocked, or did you just get home?"

"No, we were home all day. All the doors were locked and we have a security system, but I thought it was supposed to protect us." said Abby. "Is he gonna come back for me?"

"No, we won't let him get anywhere near you ok?" said Horatio. She just smiled and went back to staring at the ground.

"Eric!" said Horatio. "Go back to the lab and get Ryan, and go to this address." He gave him the piece of paper.

"Ok, what are we looking for?' Eric asked looking at the address.

"Anything suspicious, if there is anybody home, bring them in." said Horatio. Eric left and Frank just stood there.

"What was that about?" Frank asked.

"It seems that I may have found the man who has been skinning all of these people." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: Ok, so I haven't wrote in a while, Ive been so busy. So I hope you like the new chapter. I am also trying to write more chapters for other stories too. So please review and I will get the next chapter up when I can._


	12. Chapter 12

**Learned Powers Chapter 12**

Ryan and Eric arrived at the address that Horatio had given them. Somehow something seemed wrong. The place looked as if there were dozens of people living there. The yard was full of trash, and the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned up in years. There was everything from empty beer cans, to used napkins laying everywhere. There were some dim lights on in the house, and the front door was not completely closed. The place looked like a house straight from a horror movie.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Ryan.

"Yeah, me too." Eric replied. "Maybe we should go back and get Horatio."

"Why leave now? The parties just started." came a voice behind them.

"Calleigh, did you get the prints I sent you?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, but something seems odd about this." said Calleigh. "This man is so careful, with all of the other crime scenes, but this one. It's like he doesn't care if he gets caught."

"Unless, he wants to get caught." said Horatio picking up his cell phone and dialing Eric's number.

"Horatio what is it?" said Calleigh clearly worried.

"I think this killing may be a trap." he said.

"H!" came Eric's voice through the phone.

"Eric are you alright?" Horatio asked. There was a loud boom, Eric screamed and the phone went dead.

"Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"We need to get to that house." said Horatio hanging up the phone. He walked quickly down the halls of the lab with Calleigh following closely behind him.

"Horatio whats going on?" Frank asked.

"I think Eric and Ryan are in trouble." said Horatio. Horatio pointed to an officer sitting at his desk. "I want you to hold that young women up front." he pointed to the women who gave him the address. "I think she was sent here to make sure we would find her brother."

"Yes, sir!" he said and went to take the women to a holding cell.

"We are going to this address." said Horatio, writing the address down from memory. "I don't know what is going on there, but Ryan and Eric are there."

"They will be ok." said Calleigh. "They know how to take care of themselves."

"We are going to make sure of that." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: Please Review! This is a bit shorter than I anticipated, but oh well. The next chapter is in the works! I am coming close to ending this story, but as many who read this know, there is a third story so don't worry, its not over yet. Thank you very much for all of the reviews and please keep it up. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Learned Powers Chapter 13**

They arrived at the house and they could see figures inside moving. The lights were bright, and there was a loud crash. The three of them ran to the door and Frank kicked it in, making in crash into a few people and tear down the back wall.

"Sorry, I've never really got used to that." said Frank, walking into the house.

A women in the corner stood up, and threw a ball of fire right at Frank. It stopped mid air and was shot right back at her, she ducked at looked back at Frank.

"Ryan?" Frank asked.

"Right behind you!" came Ryan's voice behind him. Him and Horatio turned around.

"Wheres Eric?" Horatio asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the kitchen." said Ryan. The women threw another fireball this time at Horatio. It hit him in the back and he just turned to look at her. She looked back at him with surprise and Horatio turned away and headed to the kitchen.

There were three guys laying on the floor, but Eric was nowhere to be seen. Horatio walked further into the kitchen.

"Eric?" He asked.

"H!" came Eric's voice. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Is there anyone else left?"

"There was another man, but he flew away." said Eric.

"So this was the guy we were looking for?" said Horatio.

"It seems like it, H, but I think that he is up to more than just selling these skins as disguises." said Eric.

"What do you mean?" Horatio asked.

Eric walked back to one of the bedrooms, where there were pieces of paper scattered all over the floor and walls. Their seemed to be newspaper clippings covering the walls. Horatio walked forward looking at the articles, noticing that they all had something in common.

"These are all about us." said Horatio out loud.

"Yeah." said Eric. "This is more than just a way to make money. The are specifically targeting us."

"Bag all of this and take it to the lab." said Horatio. "If our flying friend had no problem leaving all of these people behind, that means he probably has more powerful friends on his side."

"Alright!" said Eric, beginning to sort through all of the papers.

Horatio walked back into the living room. Frank was cuffing the women throwing fireballs.

"Ryan, help Eric pack up the back room." said Horatio.

"Alright." said Ryan heading to the back room.

"Were going to need to take her in for questioning." said Horatio.

"I'm not telling you all anything." she said coldly.

"We'll see about that." said Frank.

When they got to the lab, the other three guys woke up, but none of them would say anything. Horatio headed to the back of the lab where Ryan, Eric, and Calleigh were looking through all of the papers and newspaper clippings.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Horatio asked.

"Not much, Its all in some kind of code, and the newspaper clippings, are just random." said Ryan.

"So, it looks like our guy hasn't left us with any reason for why he is targeting us." said Eric.

"It doesn't seem right." said Calleigh. "He has to have some kind of reason for why he wants to come after us."

Horatio stayed silent staring at something on the table.

"Horatio?" Calleigh asked. She looked to where he was starring. Horatio reached over the table and grabbed the piece of paper he was looking at. He put it on the overhead so that they all could read it.

It read:

_CSI's,_

_You've got quite a fight ahead of you, if you intend to come after us. We have had our eye on you for a while now, and your just the ones we were looking for. Enjoy the chase, because it will be the last one you will ever have. I hope to see you soon. It's going to be a great Power Struggle._

_DarkMatter_

They all looked up at each other and then back to the note.

"It looks like this isn't over yet." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: Alright that is the end of this story! I know its sad, but as you may already know there is a third part. I will write the first chapter of Power Struggle and get it up as soon as I can. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed and especially those who have been here reading since I first posted. I hope you will continue with the next story, and I'm looking forward to your reviews!!_

_CSIBeauty_


	14. A New CSI: Miami Series!

**The Seven Deadly Sins Series: Redone! New Descriptions The final idea**

_Sloth:_ While working on a case, Eric finds a gray stone and soon after begins to act strange. Horatio believes there is a new kind of killer in their midst, and when looking into the lives of their victims, he begins to see a pattern that could lead his team into danger.

_Greed:_ Eric continues to act strange and after Ryan finds a green stone he too begins to act out of character. Horatio begins to worry about what is happening to his team, and when looking deeper into the recent series of deaths he uncovers that even though they all look different, there may be a similarity that could turn his worry into fear.

_Wrath: _Eric and Ryan continue to act out of character and Rick Stedler takes notice. And in the midst of their investigation and Rick looking into his lab, Natalia stumbles upon a red stone that causes her to act out in a way that could jeopardize the lab and her life.

_Gluttony: _Rick continues to look into the lab while Horatio searches for the person who started everything. And as more people outside of the lab die Horatio begins to fear for the life of his own team. In the meantime Frank interacts with a purple stone that could cause him to lose his job.

_Lust: _As Horatio begins to lose his CSI's to sin, he enlists the help of Jake Berkley in his desperation to find the killer before his team lose their lives. And after Calleigh uncovers a pink stone things become more complicated then any of them could ever imagine.

_Envy: _Horatio is beginning to get closer to whoever is attacking his team, and as he tries to get his team members to focus long enough to work on the case Valera stumbles upon a green stone. As it seemed to be hard enough to work with his team, envy can be a dangerous mix with the other sins.

_Pride: _Horatio is finally feeling that he may be able to find the attacker, but when Jake interacts with a yellow stone, it becomes a race to find the attacker before someone loses their life. Can Horatio find their mystery attacker before he loses everyone around him to the power of sin?


End file.
